The Right Moment
by Narutodays
Summary: Naruto has been comforting Sasuke ever since they met, though they never mention it; it's something they are both aware of, but don't speak about. However, Naruto is torn between his deep love for Sasuke, and their bond as friends. How can he tell Sasuke? One shot, SasuNaru. This is my first story, so I'd appreciate some reviews! ;)


**The Right Moment.**

**This is my first story: hope you enjoy it! Sasuke is sleeping at Naruto's house: Naruto is struggling over how to show his love for the raven... SasuxNaru, Bad summary but AWESOME STORY! ;)**

~ ~ ~ 00:30am

The room was quiet. Too quiet. Naruto felt as if the silence was crushing him. The only relief was the sound of Sasuke's light breathing. The raven was asleep in Naruto's bed, only a few metres away. Though the two ninjas often treated each other like enemies (calling each other names and competing constantly), they still considered one another as friends, and Naruto often invited Sasuke to sleep at his house. He knew all too well the loneliness that Sasuke had to deal with, and tried his best to make him feel better.

But lately, Naruto had wanted to spend more and more time with the raven, for reasons he couldn't understand. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the breathing in the room.

'_Dammit '_, he thought to himself, _'stop thinking about him'_. He turned over, feeling the hard reed matt underneath him rustle gently. He lay on his back, staring at the darkened ceiling of his room. He desperately racked his brains for something else to think about; something other than the undeniable love he felt for his best friend. He was certain he'd never be able to tell Sasuke. After all, Sasuke would probably hate him, reject him even- it made Naruto's chest hurt just thinking about it. He never wanted it to happen, even if it meant living with his longing forever. He sighed again. If only he hadn't fallen for the raven.

~ ~ ~ 01:00am

Sasuke woke with a start. He'd had a nightmare again. In his panic, he pushed himself up in his bed. Where was he? The surroundings looked unfamiliar. It took him a while to remember; he was at Naruto's. His breathing slowed, but he could feel himself shaking uncontrollably, and his body was weak with fear.

"Sasuke?" The raven jumped and turned his head sharply.

Naruto stood on his bedding matt, the moonlight from the window making him appear a ghostly white, apart from his startlingly blue eyes, which shone through the eerie surroundings.

He looked beautiful.

Sasuke tried to hide his face, aware of the blush that was spreading over his pale cheeks.

"It's ok, Naruto. I just had a nightmare" Sasuke whispered.

The blonde said nothing. Instead, he walked over slowly, his bare feet padding softly over the hard wooden floorboards towards the raven. He sat on the bed, then, without warning, he pulled Sasuke into a tight hug. Sasuke was shocked at first, and his body stiffened. Yet he felt safe in Naruto's arms, safer than he'd felt ever since his childhood. He lifted his arms softly, and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto smiled, feeling the Uchiha's shaking lessen. He rocked him gently.

"It's ok Sasuke, I'm here" He whispered into the raven's neck. Sasuke's eyes began to close, and he slumped against Naruto, his lack of sleep overwhelming him. After a long moment, Naruto pulled away. He placed his hand behind Sasuke's head, and laid him down gently onto the pillow.

But he couldn't draw his eyes away from Sasuke's serene face. His features seemed so relaxed, comforted...Naruto couldn't control himself; He leaned downwards, till his nose brushed that of the raven's. Then he pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. The other boy stirred, but did not wake. After a moment, Naruto pulled away, a smile playing on his gently smiling mouth.

"Goodnight, Sasuke" He murmured, before returning to his own bed, and falling into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in months.

~ ~ ~ 08:30am

Sasuke yawned, and stretched his arms over his head. He sat up slowly as the morning sun's warming rays illuminated the room around him.

He turned to look at Naruto- the boy seemed to be smiling as he slept. Sasuke felt his heart begin to beat faster. He'd dreamed that Naruto had...kissed him. And, though he wished he didn't, he wanted it to happen. He'd wanted it to happen for so long, to feel the blonde's soft lips on his own. In fact, he wanted it right then.

Without thinking, he slipped out of his warm bed, and tiptoed over to where Naruto lay. Sasuke kneeled down, until his face was so close that he could feel the other boy's light breathing on his skin. He closed his eyes, and put his lips on Naruto's.

Naruto woke and gasped. Sasuke was startled, having not expected Naruto to wake, and pulled away quickly. The two stared at each other for some, neither sure how to respond.

Then Naruto reached out, and drew Sasuke close to him in a quick, swift movement, his deep blue eyes gazing into the raven's. Sasuke didn't try to fight him, or push him away. It was as if Naruto was protecting him, caring for him; he hadn't felt so peaceful or happy for years. He didn't want Naruto to let go.

"I...didn't think this would happen" Naruto whispered, breaking the calm silence in the room.

"Well, I'm blaming you, dickhead!" Sasuke answered teasingly. Though it was an insult, he didn't want to offend the blonde. Naruto couldn't be annoyed: he had finally been able to have Sasuke close to him, and receive affection he hadn't even thought existed. He laughed gently, and then put his thumb underneath the other boy's chin, forcing him to turn his face up. Then, he brought his own face closer, and kissed Sasuke passionately, as the room flooded with warm summer light.

The End 3


End file.
